Lykouleon's Wedding
by Mori no Kage
Summary: Welcome to the Dragon lord's screwed up wedding! What happens when too many people are invited, and pranks are all over the place? Read and find out! And don't forget to review!
1. Invitations

Key: **=sounds or swear blank-outs, dreams, ( ) my notes, ' ' thoughts or parts in a speech   
  
Mori no Kage: Ahem...Tetheus! Hey, Tetheus get the intercom! A script book! Holey s***! It's gone! Go find it Rath!!!   
  
Tetheus: The intercom's right there.   
  
Mori no Kage: Ok. I'm using it, ok? Kai-stern please report to the front door. Licence plate ZW867X please move your car, someone ca--*crash* -- never mind. Someone crushed ZW867X.   
  
Alfeegi: My car! What in the name of Hell did you do, Kharl?!   
  
Kharl: I crashed, what else?   
  
Mori no Kage: I'd better do the disclaimer before this drags on any longer . . . Hold it!!!!! Where's Kai-stern?!   
  
Ruwalk: Er . . . Well, I saw him leave yesterday.   
  
Alfeegi: Oh? Without formally asking for leave?!   
  
Lord Lykouleon: Relax, what'd ya expect?   
  
Alfeegi: . . . ?! And why is Your Highness outside the castle?   
  
Lykouleon: Er, well . . . Um, uh . . .   
  
Mori no Kage: Ignore him, milord.   
  
Kai-stern pops-up: Ohayo! I'm ba-ack! I finally managed to get a new car for the lowest price! 999,999,999,999,000 yen!   
  
Mori no Kage: For being late, do the disclaimer and do it NOW!!!!!   
  
Disclaimer: Kage no--   
  
Mori no Kage: It's Mori no Kage! And it's 'Lady' to you!   
  
Disclaimer: ........................................................................Lady Mori no Kage doesn't own anything so please don't sue her.   
  
Mori no Kage: You're f***ing fired.   
  


~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~  
  
  
  


Chapter 1: Invitations   
  


The Dragon Lord and his fiancé, Raseleane sat in a small room writing invitations to their wedding. Lord Lykouleon decided for both of them to write, Raseleane didn't know the people Lykouleon invited, as for Lykouleon hadn't a clue who Raseleane invited. "Did you choose a Maid of Honor?" asked Lykouleon. 

Raseleane nodded. "I chose Cesia. . . Shyrendora to bless our wedding and Shydeman to be the ring-bearer. . . . . Oh, yes, Nadil is the priest." 

"I chose four best men. Ruwalk, Alfeegi, Tetheus, and Kai-stern," he replied. (Can ya have four best men?) 

Raseleane thought about the person. "Alfeegi. Isn't Alfeegi the one yelling at you an hour ago for setting a foot outside of the castle?" 

The Dragon Lord turned apple red with embarrassment, "Y-Yes, that's lame old Alfeegi."

"Excuse me?!" said an enraged voice that Lykouleon recognized, one that sent chills up his spine. He turned to see two eyes glaring straight at him. 

'Oh, no, it's Alfeegi' thought Lykouleon. (Yep, it's Alfeegi, alright! He was heading your way 5 minutes ago. ^_____________________________________^)   
  


Alfeegi shot a dirty look at Lykouleon and glances at Raseleane grimly, "Lykouleon is a git." 

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . What was that about?"Lykouleon asked flatly. 

Gone. Lykouleon: "Nani?! Where'd he go?" (He left.) 

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!" 

*Lykouleon turned* Raseleane was laughing, "Heeheehee, I-I c-c-can't b-breathe p-properly!!!"   
  


~...~...~...~...~   
  


Lykouleon looks at the clock and calls Ruwalk. *bam* Ruwalk came in such a hurry that he didn't notice the door. "Gee, I really need to learn how to use a door knob!!" 

Lykouleon opens the door, "Alfeegi came earlier. Raseleane can't stop laughing." 

*sweat drops* "There's nothing I can do, she is beginning to slow down a bit."said Ruwalk. 

Lykouleon: "How long? It's been forty-five minutes." Raseleane stopped laughing.   
  
  
  


~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~

Mori no Kage: Done!!   
  
Everyone: See ya in the next chapter!   
  
Mori no Kage: Please review! Oh, yes, nearly forgot, try reading and reviewing 'Shikon no Kakera, the Second Search' by Kitsunehime, it's under Inuyasha. 


	2. You've Got Mail

*crash*   
  


Everyone except Alfeegi: This must be Alfeegi's 40th car by now!   
  
Alfeegi glares: Wrong-o. That was not my car.   
  
Everyone: But that's impossible!   
  
Alfeegi: Well excuse me! It may be Kharl's 40th, but not mine.   
  
Raseleane: Whose car is it then?   
  
Alfeegi: Tetheus's.   
  
Tetheus: Holey s***! My car! What did you do, Kharl?!   
  
Alfeegi: See? I told you not to paint your car that color, but, you didn't listen did--   
  
Tetheus: Shut the hell up!   
  
Garfakcy: You know lord Kharl . . . That's a fever/vomit brew, are you going to drink it?   
  
(That dinky brain Kharl was about drink it)   
  
Kharl: Ack! Ack! Ack! Ack! Ack! Ack! Ack! Phew, that was close. Who put it here anyway?   
  
Garfakcy: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . That would be you, lord Kharl.   
  
Mori no Kage: I hope Rune's Limo doesn't get crashed next.   
  
*crash*   
  
Mori no Kage: Nice timing! Whose car is it?   
  
Kai-stern: Rune's Limo.   
  
Mori no Kage: Is he all right? What about Tintlet and their children?   
  
*Rune rolls in as if cued*   
  
Rune: We're fine. Tintori, Rune Jr., Lykou, Afege, Lulialk, Kakei, Liana, Leo, Linus, Tia, Cito, Sami, Tami, Ryna, Tynto, and Mimi should be fine. Tintlet, too.   
  
Mori no Kage: I, Mori no Kage, don't own anything, so don't sue.   
  
*crash*   
  


~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~ ...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~   
  
  
  


Chapter 2: You've got Mail   
  


Ruwalk turned on his laptop and went online. (Internet withdrawal . . . )He sees that he only has one email from DraDragon. Ruwalk chuckles and says, "It must be from Lykouleon or Raseleane." It was from Lykouleon. "So, Lord Lykouleon wants me to be a best man at his wedding? Accepted!"said Ruwalk. 

~...~...~...~...~   
  


Soon after Ruwalk went to fanfiction.net, a message alert came up. "What now?"asked Ruwalk. The message alert had blocked Ruwalk from reading To Rule the Darkness by Kitsunehime. "I'm beginning to think that they're doing this on purpose . . . This always prevents me from reading my favorite story . . . "complained Ruwalk. "Holy s***! One million e-mails! From . . . DraDragon?!" Ruwalk said dumbstruck by the number of e-mails. (Good luck, Ruwalk! Haha!) Ruwalk reads two and deletes the rest and sends a reply to Lykouleon begging him not to send so many e-mails. 

~...~...~...~...~ 

Soon the rest of the Dragon Officers receive e-mails and accept. 

~...~...~...~...~   
  


The next morning, Ruwalk announces the plans. "Okay, here's plan, Rune, Nohiro, You throw confetti, Thatz you direct the music, Cesia you're the Maid of Honor, Shyrendora you bless their wedding, Tintori, Liana, Tami, Ryna, and Kitchel you are the other maids, Nadil you're the priest, Tintlet, Kakei, Tia, Sami, Mimi you throw flowers, Leo, Shydeman you two will be ring-bearers, Rune Jr., Lykou, Afege, Lulialk, Linus, Cito, and Tynto you're all in charged of unfurling the carpet, and that's just about it." 

"Yes sir!"everyone said. 

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~   
  


Mori no Kage: *sniff* This chapter was too short!   
  
*crash*crash*crash*   
  
Kai-stern and Alfeegi: Our cars!   
  
Kharl: We-ell so-orry!   
  
Mori no Kage: My, my . . . aren't you crabby today, Kharl.   
  
Kharl: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.   


Mori no Kage: Oops, I guess that means YES! See ya!   
  
*shoom* Gone.   
  
Everyone: Please review! 


	3. The Setup

Mori no Kage: Hey, readers, in the summary it says 'too many guests are invited'? The guests won't appear until chapter 4, which is the chapter after this one. Oh, yes, and-- Hey!   
  
*Kitsunehime walks in eating a butter toffee*   
  
Kitsunehime: Ohayo, Mori no Kage!   
  
Mori no Kage: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Who that said you can come in here? *shoves Kitsunehime out* It's night time not morning, Kitsunehime.   
  
Disclaimer: Do you have knotholes for eyes? Does it look like I own anything? No, I don't, and don't sue me. 

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~   
  


Chapter 3: The set up   
  


Nadil sat quietly in his domain of Get-out-and-leave-me-alone reading an e-mail with great interest, "Yahoo-ooh-- oh, I have to wear white . . . I want BLACK!" *thunk*groan* Nadil had tipped the chair and is now rolling along pathetically. "Eeeaak! A mouse! Yow! Since when did I have thumbtacks and needles on the floor?!" 

~...~...~...~...~   
  


Three hours later . . . "Aagh! It's a mouse! Shydeman! Help me! It's a mouse!!!" 

"Oniichan?"said Shydeman raising and lowering an eyebrow. 'Is this my elder brother?' 

Nadil shrieked, "Help! Mice, boa constrictors, ewww! Get 'em away from me! I hate them!" 

Shydeman: "Okay . . . " He retreats slowly to get several mouse traps, cheese, darts, and a battle garb. 

*clang*shuck* "Ow! It bit me!" All that noise woke up Shyrendora. "What the f*** is going on in there?! And why at 3:00am?"grumbled Shyrendora as she stomped down the stairs and through the mansion to Nadil's domain. *boom!* She used the demon egg that Kharl had given her thousands of years ago to open the door. When Shyrendora arrived, she said, "What the f*** is happening? And why this early in the morning?!" 

" . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .*pit-tooo*" Shydeman didn't answer. 

"I don't give a donkey's s*** why! You baka! Tell me now!" snarled Shyrendora. 

Shydeman takes the dart tube out of his mouth and says, "What does it look like? There are rats, mice, and snakes in here," said Shydeman. "And chipmunks." He added hastily. "Whatever . . ." muttered Shyrendora. 

They get rid of all the critters in the mansion. 

Nadil accepts his invitation and begs Lykouleon-sama to let him wear black. 

~...~...~...~...~   
  


The dragon tribe members bustled along busily, things were not going as smoothly as planned. 

Alfeegi fretted over every little thing from dust to the roaches, Ruwalk getting nervous over absolutely nothing and creating new entrances to a room through a wall due to his nervousness, Kai-stern missing, Tetheus was doing things correctly and asking the others like Ruwalk and Alfeegi to stop horsing around, Rune, Tintlet, and their children decorate the Guests' quarters for the guests, Cesia and Zoma cleaning and making sure that Rath doesn't do anything suspicious, Rath trying to avoid Cesia and Zoma, and Thatz directing music. 

"Alfeegi-- Ruwalk! I patched that! Now look at what you've done! *tragic sigh* I am not the person in charge, Alfeegi is and he's complaining." said Tetheus. 

"Well, excuse me!" said an enraged voice from behind Ruwalk. Alfeegi. Everyone backs away. They did not want to meet Alfeegi's temper. "It's not my fault that there's . . . twelve . . . thirteen . . . I lost count . . . There's about, no, at least twelve dozen holes! That is why there's rubble all over the place! If someone took just one look at this place, they'd think it's an ancient ruin." 

~...~...~...~...~   
  


Six weeks later . . . 

They sort things out and tell Lykouleon-sama about the holes surprisingly, the he laughs. 

~...~...~...~...~   
  


Kai-stern was finally released from Alfeegi's detention. Lykouleon-sama had set him free. 

~...~...~...~...~   
  


Meanwhile in Arinas . . . 

"Kharl-sama! We've got e-mail from DraDragon!" called Garfakcy. They read the e-mail. Kharl does a small, happy jig. "We've been invited as guests in the lord's wedding!" Another e-mail comes. It had prevented Garfakcy and Kharl from reading Shikon no Kakera, the Second Search by Kitsunehime. They are terrified by who it was from WhiteTemperDragon, it was Alfeegi's screen name. They read it and sent a reply that answered Alfeegi's request for help. 

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~   
  
Mori no Kage: Finished! Please review! Oh, and here's the answer to your question, aquajogger, I don't know how Thatz can direct music. He directs 'love' songs! *snicker* Like I said, I don't know how he does it (do I want to know?), I just gave him the job. Why would you want Thatz? He's too greedy . . . Lord Kura-- oops, I shouldn't mention his name yet. Anyway, Rune-sama and Ruwalk-sama are my favorite characters in Dragon Knights . . . I have Dragon Knights 8!!! See ya!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Drunk people can be scary, Lykouleon's w...

Mori no Kage: Welcome back everyone! I'm sorry that it took sooooooo long! 

*crash*clang*bwong* 

Lykouleon, Raseleane, and Alfeegi: "Kharl. Hee, hee, hee. How many times do we have to tell you? Heheheheheheheheh. Prepare for ultimate torture! Die!!! 

Kharl: Garfakcy's fault. 

Garfakcy: His fault. 

*argue*argue* 

Mori no Kage: That reminds me . . . Exactly where have you to been, Lykouleon, Raseleane? 

Lykouleon and Raseleane: Inviting more guests! ^_^ 

Mori no Kage: Such as . . . ? Do they have freckles? I don't. 

"Me!" 

Lykouleon: Hi, Kenshin! 

Mori no Kage: I'm calling my sister over. 

Kitsunehime: I'm over here, dork. 

Mori no Kage: Ooh yeah! Now we can do the 'Lord Kurama dance'! Youko-sama came back, now he's gonna kick some major butt! *cheer*cheer*dance* Whoo-hoo! Yay! 

Kitsunehime: Yeah! Youko is back! *cheer*cheer*dance* 

Kurama(redheaded one, silver haired one is Youko): Um, so what's this about? 

Hiei: The baka ningens like you, that's what. 

Kurama: Your point would be . . . ? - _ - ;;;; 

Hiei: The baka ningens get hyper when you're nearby. 

Mori no Kage & Kitsunehime: We're not human! We're on a Kurama high! 

Kurama: R-right . . . Why me? *sweat drops* 

Mori no Kage: He makes me blush! I don't know why! *she's in her own bizarre world* 

Hiei: Is it because Kurama is pretty? 

Mori no Kage & Kitsunehime: *ping* Are you gay, Hiei, sir? Punishment! 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Don't sue! 

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~ 

Chapter 4: Drunk people can be scary, Lykouleon's woes   


"Alfeegi! *huff*puff* What was all the screaming--" Lykouleon froze at the scene of chaos before him. Alfeegi and Ruwalk were singing to the Draqueen flag, "O' say! Can you see by the dawn's early light, 

What so proudly we hail'd at the blood's last gleaming? 

When the youkai king fought our lord, 

The castle crumbled, O'er the spells 

What so gallantly cut its head off? And the blood's red glare, the spells busting in the air, 

Gave proof through the night that our lord was still there. *sniff* 

O' say does that dragon-spangled banner yet wave 

O'er the land of Draqueen and the home of the dragons?" 

(This song is bizarre cuz they're not what you can consider 'sane'. I could not find any other song to tease, I don't have the lyrics for anything, but I 'borrowed' Japanese lyrics from Kitsunehime for the 9th chapter on paper ^_^;;;;;;;) 

"Okay, oh, no, this is not reality." said Lykouleon as he pinched himself on the hand. "That hurt!" (No Da! ^_^) He finds the Tetsusaiga and hits himself several times on the head in a sad attempt to clear his simple little mind. (Ne? How the hell did that get there?) "The Tetsusaiga? Oh yeah, I invited the Inuyasha group! How many people did we invite anyway?" (Am I supposed to know? And do I even want to know? Oh, and this chapter is about eight days from Lykouleon's wedding. Each chapter is about one day, more or less.) 

~...~...~...~...~ 

Everyone is drunk, Yue, Kurama, Barl, Fiji, and Marron are unconscious, they can't drink alcohol without losing their consciousness, Inuyasha is sipping sake and ramen, while a group of morons play strip poker. It seemed that the Dragon Lord was the only thing still sane. 

'Ugh . . . I should probably go back to sleep . . .' thought Lykouleon. "Everyone must still be grumpy. They'll be fine in a couple of hours." 

*boom*clang* "Oi!" *blub*blub*blub* "Woof!" "Strip poker!" "Baka hentai!" "Oniichan, you cheated!" "So? *hic*" 

"What now?!" grumbled Lykouleon. He opened the door and then immediately slammed it shut and braced himself against it. "Good lord! I am not going to open that door again!" 

The dragon lord opened the door a slit. He was obviously not ready to behold the scene before him. Everything was swimming in chaos. (Sometimes he would wish that he was blind.) The mess was overwhelming. 

Lord Lykouleon went to the pool to find Alfeegi tied in a knot. The dragon lord called for Tetheus hoping that he was sane and could help. 

Lykouleon looked into the pool and shrieked, "What in Draqueen are you doing to Tetheus?!!" *frustration marks* 

Alfeegi was pushing Tetheus under water. 

'They're definitely drunk.' Lykouleon thought grimly. 'Perhaps I should take a sip of sake, it might clear things a little . . . oh, hell no! I'll become insane like them if I do--' 

Mihara Icchan strode over and asked, "Is something the matter, my lord?" 

'Oh, no, is he talking to me? I mean, isn't he supposed to say, "Icchan go BOOM!"? I've been told that he's insane, but why is he sane now?' Lykouleon was puzzled. "What's this mess about?" 

"I haven't a clue. I become sane when I'm drunk." (What in Makai?! Ack, I spilt the sake!) 

" . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . *sweat drops* . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Okay . . . . ." 

Mihara Icchan leaves. 

~...~...~...~...~   
  


Lykouleon stared nervously at a cup of sake. (Oh, come on! It can't be that bad.) He takes a sip. "Ugh, everything's fuzzy . . ." (Hah! That happens to me whenever I take my glasses off. or not . . .) 

Shydeman asks Lykouleon to play strip poker. "I'm *hic* tellin' ya, it's fun! The only thing is, *hic* I keep losing to Shyrendora!" said a drunk Shydeman. Apparently, this was true. Shydeman was stripped to waist. (*bitter face* gross . . .) His little sister, Shyrendora, had only lost an earing. 

"Rune, help!!!" yelped Lykouleon as he ran to Rune's quarters. He was being chased by a group of insane people. 

Again, Lykouleon-sama wasn't prepared for the sight within a few feet from him. 

Rune was wedged under a chair while trying to get away from the drunk Crewger and Illuser. Of course, knowing that poor ol' Rune-sama gets tortured a lot, Thatz, Kitchel, Rath, the fire dragon in its big form, Delte, and Grinfish were sitting on the chair. 

The chair began to sag; it could not hold their weight. *creak*snap* The legs snapped, leaving Rune on the floor to be sat on. His pretty golden locks tumbled out silently behind him. They did not want to be sat on. 

Tintlet and her sixteen children were trying to "figure out" what the gold stuff coming out of Rune's head was. (Like, duh! It's hair!) They all come up with the following: 1. A bush, 2. Roaches, 3. Flowers, 4. Bees, 5. Fireflies, or 6. The sun. (*doom* hahahah, roaches? How'd they come up with that?) 

"Okay, never mind," said Lykouleon. "Why is everything so wrong today?" (Everyone's drunk, that's why.) 

"Fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto . . ." The song sound somewhat sad. (correct me if I'm wrong! I don't know the song to well, plus the computer's being an a**hole today.) 

Kagome and Rin were singing. Judging from their expressions, Kagome was drunk and Rin was on a sugar high. (Never sing high notes after having sugar.) 

Next, Lykouleon finds Kenshin, Yahiko, Hiko, and Sano singing "Heart of Sword" by TM Revolution. 

Hotohori, Tatsuki, Inuyasha, Nuriko, Kaoru, and Megumi are singing "Sobakasu." (I do not know what wrote "Sobakasu.") 

Sango sings "I Am" (by Hitomi) with Miaka. 

~...~...~...~...~ 

Lykouleon goes back to sleep. 

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~ 

Mori no Kage: Ahhhhhh! Finally finished! *flop*sigh* I don't consider 'hell' as a swear. Oh, and here's a note.   
  


Note: If you are fanfiction author on this site that wants reviews, I might search for your story and review to it if I like it, or if you need/want more reviews I'll suggest your story like I have done to Kitsunehime's, I might suggest your story more than once to urge others to read it, however, I would like your permission first. Tell me in a review. The thing is, you have to give me a signed review. I can never be too careful, now can I?

Arigatou! ^_^ 

Mori no Kage: I couldn't find enough characters in Dragon Knights, so I put other characters from different anime in here, I'm too lazy to make any more OC's, my drawing sucks, I don't have a scanner, my computer is an a**hole, the paint program is disgusting, and the mouse is just as bad. Please review! If you do review, please ask a question about the story. I'm getting bored just typing, I want to make review replies! Flames aren't exactly welcome, I don't want my room to go up in flames, but it is nice to be warmed . . . If it is a verbal flame, be sure to make it loud, I'm half deaf because of Kitsunehime . . . I also nearly killed my ears by raising the volume on the speakers, my plan back fired, you see, my brain is non-existent. Read Kitsunehime's stories. Good stories run in the family . . . blood (yeah right, sherlock). See ya in the next chapter! @_@ ^_^ Hey, I can do weird things with my face! *stretch* Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! 

Everyone: *sweat drops* Back away, people! The author is insane! An idiot at that.

Mori no Kage: PLEASE REVIEW!!! I AM NOT GOING TO CONTINUE UNTIL I GET REVIEWS, I NEED AT LEAST TWO REVIWS!!! (I'd appreciate more, though . . . the more the merrier. (dunno if I spelled that right) ALL REVIEWERS WHO HAVE REVIEWED MORE THAN ONCE WILL APPEAR IN THE 'SPECIAL THANKS' AT THE END OF THE STORY IF THEY WANT TO. Oops, I 'accidently' used the caps lock . . . Ya know that ice dude, Touya from Yu Yu Hakusho? I beginning to have crush on him, even if he is the jerk that hurt Lord Kurama. He was a bit cute when he helped Yusuke and smiled . . .

Kurama: Why do I pity you, Touya?

Touya: 'Cause I'm about to be glomped by an idiot? -.-;;;;;;;; Life as a bishounen (dunno if that's spelled correctly either) is just so unfair . . . -.- *sighs*

Kurama: Don't worry, this happens to Hiei and myself as well. You see, they think that-- 

Hiei: Don't you dare, Kurama!

Kurama: Ooh, I dare! *sly face* They say he's bite sized and cute. *laughing slightly*

*pa-SHOOM!!!* Hiei shot upwards into the sky. (ooh, a rocket!)

Everyone: Oh my . . . 

Mori no Kage: Well, it's true! Small people with big eyes are supposed to be cute, but Hiei manages to look evil, it just adds more to charm. An evily sarcastic little sardine isn't he, ne?


	5. Dream illness

Hiei: Stop blushing already. What? Is he that pretty? (Hiei's asking for it)   
  
Mori no Kage: Hiei, sir, are you gay? You're just asking for punishment, aren't you? Hiyah! *kick* Hah! Direct hit! I got him in the . . . well, you know where. (Oh, and here's another note, there's no limit to how long I make some chapters. There are both long and short chapters, I don't really care one bit whether or not you like it.)   
  
Hiei: *sour face* Uggghh . . .   
  
Raseleane: Oh, my . . .   
  
Kurama: See? You get what you ask for, Hiei.   
  
Hiei: S-shut u-up, b-baka kitsune! .*   
  
Lykouleon: Are you okay?   
  
Yukina: Poor Hiei . . .   
  
Kurama: Poor elder brother . . . *chuckling*   
  
Yusuke: Yeah! Jagan! *laughing vigorously*   
  
Kurama: Your poor little sister, I wonder if she sees you? She's near you. *laughing*   
  
Rath: What?! Where?! Is she a demon?!   
  
Hiei: *frustration marks* Kurama, shut the hell up or I'll remove that noisy voice box from your throat!   
  
Kurama: Try. *smirk*   
  
Rune: Do you really want him to remove your voice box?   
  
Kitsunehime: Hey! Hiei recovered! I'm going to punish him! *unsheathes a dead swordfish*   
  
Mori no Kage: I can use the pole. Tie him up!   
  
Kitsunehime: Done! Engarde! (I don't know if I spelled that right . . . ) 

*bop*whack*wham*crack*   
  
Mori no Kage: Gay people are punished. *shoves him playfully into a closet*   
  
Hiei: Watch it! That was my Jagan, you witch!!!   
  
Mori no Kage: Oh, it is? *laughing*   
  
Kitsunehime: O~oh, poor you, ya need some eye drops? *starts dripping the whole thing into his Jagan*laughing* Feel any better?   
  
Hiei: *frustration marks* Get away from me! I am not gay! (Eye drops aren't good for the Jagan)   
  


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Do not sue!   
  
Mori no Kage: This chapter may not fit with the story. It may seem more like a dramatic Inuyasha fic. Tell me if I'm wrong. Oh, and I don't hate Hiei, but he is fun to pick on, I mean, he's so . . . short. Bite sized.   
  
Kitsunehime: For the last time, bite sized is this small! *shows how big bite sized is*   
  
Mori no Kage: Not to an ogre. Or Inuyasha's father. 

~...~...~...~...~   
  


Chapter 5: Dream illness 

"Naraku! You. Will. Not. LIVE!!!" 

'what? who is this? it's . . .Inuyasha. but how? Naraku was obliterated one hundred years ago! or could it be that this is a dream?' 

"Watch out, Inuyasha!" 

'Kagome? what? what's this?' 

"Augh!!!" a piercing, agonized, unhuman, dog-like cry broke the silence *armor shattering* 'Sesshoumaru?' 

"Brother!" He . . . was . . . dead. 'impossible! Sesshoumaru didn't die, but Naraku did! so, why--'   
  


*gasp* "Nani?! Naraku is dead. So what was that . . . dream? Or could it be that he is not dead? Impossible . . . Kuso . . ." Dragon lord Lykouleon awoke with a start. He was panting heavily and sweat poured down his forehead like rain. (Stinky rain, that is.) 

*knock*knock* (who's there?) 

"Your highness, we have urgent news! A demo--" it was Alfeegi's and Ruwalk's voices. They were talking at the same time, so Lykouleon-sama could not understand them. 

"You baka, Ruwalk! Wait your turn and stop interrupting me! *punch*" Alfeegi's vain voice was louder than Ruwalk's. They were arguing again. 

*sigh* 'Some things never change, and yet, I thought that they could actually get along once in awhile, all they do is fight . . . A day never ends without an argument or fight.' *sigh* 

*crack* "Ruwalk, sometimes I think your only job here is to pisse me off every day. *WHAMMO!!!* Ah, I almost always feel better after beating you up, Ruwalk." "What the hell was that for?! Son of a b--" (eye tee see ach?) 

"That's enough you two, stop acting like toddlers." (Since when did toddlers swear?) Lykouleon opened the door and started laughing. Alfeegi was holding up Ruwalk by the collar while Ruwalk stuck up his middle finger at Alfeegi. (That's new . . . *sweat drops*) 

"As I was saying--" 

"My lord, a demo--" 

"Ruwalk you baka!" 

"Son of a rotten dragon egg!" (Never use the b-words on anyone. You'll be insulting Sesshoumaru's kind.) 

"Moron! Moron! MORON!!!!!" 

"Baka, baka, baka! Kingyo no baka! (I don't know if I spelled 'gold fish' in 'Japanese' correctly. -.-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;) 

" . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . *sweat drops* So, what happened?" 

"A de--" 

"Nar--" 

"Hey!" 

"Hey yourself!" 

*argue* 

"One at a time, I can't hear if you talk over each other. Alfeegi first." 

*Ruwalk gets flipped off by Alfeegi* "As I was saying, a demon got into the castle. It was poisonous, several officers killed, many people ill. That includes y--" Alfeegi was cut off by Ruwalk. 

"You won't believe it, Naraku is . . . . . . . . . . ." Ruwalk looked away and left his sentence unfinished. Alfeegi glares at Ruwalk for a few moments before noticing what he was saying. "You're joking, Ruwalk. I mean, it can't be. You couldn't have saw him. It must some other demon." 

" . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Is that a challenge to my eye sight, Alfeegi?" Ruwalk glared. 

"Let me guess, the demon Naraku is alive and managed to get in here?" Lykouleon asked. 

*gasp* "How do you know?" both Alfeegi and Ruwalk were surprised. 

"I sensed his yoki. But, how did he enter? Youkai should not be able to break through my blood barrier. Harder yet to break through the Dragon tribe's defenses and warriors." (yoki, it is better known as demon power, ki is power, so yoki is basically demon power.) 

"Well . . . He didn't exactly get in, however, he got his ki in here. He attacked using poisonous illusions and nightmares. If touched or infected by the viruses, you either die a slow painful death or get tricked into suicide or become insane or wanting nothing but bloodshed or becoming ill--" again, Alfeegi was interrupted by Ruwalk. 

"We were all drunk and defenseless, that is how he got in. He tricked us, as well. The only cure to the hallucinations is the will of the victim, if a weak will, death is certain, if a strong will, there is little hope for survival. The thing is--" Ruwalk was cut off by Alfeegi who hit him over the head with a book. 

"It's better if he doesn't know, you pathetic excuse of a dragon officer!" Alfeegi hissed in Ruwalk's pointed ear. 

"Know what?" Lykouleon suddenly materialized behind them. 

"Yaagh!" screamed the two startled officers. 

"-.-;;;;;;;;;;;" 

"Naraku tried to trick you, that's what-- oops . . ." Ruwalk blurted out. 

"Might as well tell you the whole story then . . ." Alfeegi said in a defeated tone. "As you can see, Naraku tricked us all. Rune was tricked into extreme agony, he almost performed suicide, Thatz wasn't exactly effected, Rath was immune to it all, in fact, he shook Rune out of suicide by annoying him, Cesia got her powers increased, and us, well, I don't know about Ruwalk, but I was tricked to reliving horror events." 

"I was fooled the same way. Only a little different, I saw many living people die." 

"Really, Ruwalk? Huh, I guess you're not that pathetic after all. Anyway, we couldn't kill him, so we chased him out before he could finish his spell on his last victim, you, my lord, were the last victim." 

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~   
  


Mori no Kage: What d'ya think?   
  


Sesshoumaru: This chapter sucked.   
  


Mori no Kage: *glare* . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  


Kitsunehime: Well, it's true.   
  


Mori no Kage: See ya all in the next Lykouleon's Wedding! 'chapter 6, Wedding countdown, day 1, Tuesday of April fools'. The pranks begin in the next chapter. Please review! Oh, and I'm not open to suggestions yet, but I will be after chapter 8! You see, I have all the chapters 1-9 on paper, the only thing is, I always change the chapters from the original draft. I also forgot to mention something in the previous chapter, I have three other stories on paper, I don't know whether or not to post them. The first one is 'Crossed Swords and Wolves' rated PG13 drama/romance under Rurouni Kenshin, the second one is 'Daughter of a Fox' rated R angst/general under Yu Yu Hakusho, I'm going to attempt a lemon, the third is 'Death and Ordeal' rated G humor under Yu Yu Hakusho, they all probably aren't as horrible as this story. The only thing is, 'Crossed Swords and Wolves' is a bit boring, like this story, ne? You tell me to post them, but I need a reason why to post them, I do not wish to be flamed as you can see, I like Fire, believe it or not. Sayonara! 


End file.
